


Conference Call

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll dedicate this one to theimpressionis. Since she started the whole thing.</p><p>A sequel to "Phone Sex"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Conference Call

**Author's Note:**

> I'll dedicate this one to theimpressionis. Since she started the whole thing.
> 
> A sequel to "Phone Sex"

Nora Ephron once wrote, "In my sex fantasy, nobody ever loves me for my mind."

Reid adjusts himself before heading back out to the party. It hasn't taken him long to get off and he's managed to do so quietly. He walks out of the bathroom and goes back to where Morgan, Elle, and Penelope are talking about other agents. He looks around, in what he hopes is a stealthy manner, and sees Gideon and Hotch talking to the head of the one of the other teams.

He tries not to stare but can't help it. Spencer hopes he's watching covertly enough. It seems like Hotch and Gideon are standing closer than they normally do, but even with his eidetic memory he can't tell. *Why would they be standing closer, that was your fantasy, not their life,* he thinks but a part of him still wonders. Suddenly, Hotch's gaze catches his own and there's a small smile on his face. Before Spencer can look away, Hotch licks his lips: it's nothing overt, just enough that he can see and Spencer can feel a blush heating his cheeks. He pulls his gaze away and is glad to see none of the others have noticed his discomfort.

The party continues on and Spencer fights his need to see where Hotch and Gideon are. He catches glimpses of them, always together, sometimes talking to others, sometimes not. When he sees them heading for the little group he's with, Spencer wants to leave but he doesn't. Somehow, he manages to get through the long minutes they are there; even managing to sound normal when they speak to him.

Forty-five minutes later and it's getting close to midnight. Some people have started to leave. Elle left with JJ fifteen minutes ago and he wonders if maybe there's something between them. He shakes his head, wondering if all he can think about now is sex and how much he'd really like to get laid. Spencer is considering saying his goodbyes to Morgan and Garcia when his cell phone rings.

Pulling his phone out, he sees it is Hotch calling him from his office. "Reid," he says.

"Spencer, can you to come to my office? We need you on a conference call," Hotch says. Spencer is sure he can hear Gideon laugh in the background, but then thinks it was his imagination.

"Um, yeah, okay," he says closing his phone and putting it back.

"What's up?" Morgan asks him.

"Oh, ah, that was Hotch. He and Gideon need me to take a conference call with them. I should go," he says.

Morgan almost leers at him. "Ah, the 'conference call' with Gideon and Hotch--don't work too hard, buddy. Catch you later," he says, snickering, before turning back to talk to Penelope.

"Yeah, see you," Spencer says. He leaves and halfway to Hotch's office he turns and looks back at Morgan, wondering what exactly the other man had been implying. Or had he been implying anything, was it just Spencer's over active imagination that made it seem so? He continues on and the door to Hotch's office is partly open. As he raises his hand to knock, he flashes back on his little fantasy from earlier tonight. He forces the thoughts from his mind, with effort, before hesitantly knocking on the door.

"Come in, Spencer," Hotch says.

Spencer walks in and Hotch closes…and locks…the door behind him. Spencer closes his eyes briefly before opening them again to find Hotch standing very near. Spencer is still standing near the door and before he can move away from it, Hotch raises his hands, planting one on the wall, either side of his head. Hotch is so close that Spencer can feel the heat of his body. He swallows nervously. "Um…I thought there was a, um, well, conference call?"

Hotch gives him a lopsided smile. "Oh, this is the conference call." He leans forward so his mouth is right next to Spencer's ear. "I want to know what you were thinking when you were standing outside my office earlier?"

Spencer shivers with the feel of Aaron's warm breath flowing over his ear and he backs up, only to find his way blocked by the wall. He closes his eyes. "Nothing…um, nothing really important…"

"It seemed important. I mean anything to get your dick that hard MUST be important, mustn't it? So, what were you thinking about?"

Spencer opens his eyes: Hotch is staring at him, all his intensity focused on Spencer and briefly Spencer understands how an unsub must feel when confronted with Hotch in the interview room. There is nothing he can do but answer. Unable to keep looking at Hotch, Spencer lowers his eyes, looking at the floor. His voice is barely above a whisper; Hotch has to lean close to hear him. "You…I was thinking…fantasizing about you and Gideon…and me."

"Doing what?"

"I was sucking you off while Gideon…f-fucked you, on the desk, then he gave me a blow job, oh, fuck, god," Spencer moans, his head tilting back when he feels Hotch's mouth kissing and sucking at the base of his neck. Then he feels Hotch's tongue lick up the side of his neck, stopping under his ear where, once again, Hotch sucks at his flesh. "Oh, god, Hotch…" he manages to whisper. He feels the chuckle against his throat and then Hotch is looking at him again.

"So, did we have good time?"

Spencer looks Hotch in the eyes, hazel staring into brown, he can't stand the intensity of this; he changes the subject. "You look so…_good_ out of a suit," he whispers.

Hotch chuckles again. "Thanks. If you're a good boy, you'll get to see more," he replies before claiming Spencer's mouth in a demanding kiss, his tongue pushing into Spencer's mouth, tasting him, owning him. All Spencer can do is wrap his arms around Hotch's waist and moan into the kiss. He decides to be bold and slides his hands down to cup Hotch's firm ass through his jeans. He pulls the older man closer and can feel Hotch's hard cock pressing against his thigh. Spencer's glad he can't really think about what's happening or it would probably end up shorting out his brain.

"Now, Aaron, don't be greedy," Gideon says.

Spencer gasps with surprise. Hotch releases his mouth before turning to look at Gideon. Spencer had forgotten that Gideon was in here, too. His mind flits back to his fantasy from earlier in the evening and the thought of Gideon sucking him off. He moans, softly, pushing his erection against Hotch's hip.

"I think he's glad to see you, Jason," Hotch says, grinning.

"Hmm, I see what you mean about his pants, now. I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier," Gideon says. He moves in closer, his hand going to cup the back of Hotch's head as he leans in to claim Hotch's mouth for a kiss.

Watching them, Spencer can't believe how incredibly erotic it is. They seem to be fighting for dominance of the kiss; mouths working with wet, sucking noises, tongues sliding together, and Spencer can actually tell when Hotch gives it up to Gideon. Spencer moans and closes his eyes—this is almost too much.

Spencer opens his eyes again when Gideon grabs his hands and pulls him away from the wall. The older man kisses him and it's hotter than Spencer could ever have imagined. He doesn't really notice that Gideon is walking them toward Hotch's desk. Spencer does notice when he feels Hotch's body pressed up behind him and large, warm hands slide up under his t-shirt, tweaking his nipples, while his mouth works at kissing and sucking on the back of Spencer's neck. All he can do is groan. All this stimulation is making his cock ache with need.

They stop moving and Gideon pulls back from Spencer. Hotch pulls the t-shirt up, taking it off of Spencer. Gideon reaches out and undoes Spencer's jeans, sliding his hands under the waistband, pulling them down. Hotch kneels at his feet, helping him take his sneakers and socks off, before assisting him with stepping out of his pants. Gideon gently pushes Spencer so that he's leaning against the desk in all his glory. He leans in to suck at the soft skin of Spencer's neck while his hand reaches down to start stroking Spencer's hard cock. Spencer can't help but moan and he puts his hands on the desk behind him to brace himself.

 

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Gideon asks, turning to stare at Hotch, his hand still lazily stroking Spencer's dick.

"Yes, he's gorgeous, when he looks like that it makes me want to fuck him," Hotch says in a tone that is dark and almost feral while he stares at Spencer with eyes that are black with desire.

Spencer moans, his cock twitching at the words and he hears Gideon's gentle laugh. "I think he'd like that," he says. Then he stops touching Spencer's dick, leans down and whispers in his ear. "On your hands and knees, boy."

Doing as instructed, managing to get into position lengthwise on the desk, Spencer watches Gideon and Hotch strip down; they're efficient and quick. Spencer is amused to see that Gideon doesn't take off his shirt, he merely undoes it, leaving it hanging open at his sides. His eyes track Gideon while the other man climbs onto the edge of the desk, kneeling in front of Spencer. "Suck me," he orders and Spencer can do nothing but comply.

Leaning down on his elbows, Spencer sucks the head of Gideon's cock into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it, licking the sensitive underside and he's rewarded with a moan. He's so focused on Gideon that he isn't paying attention to what Hotch is doing. Spencer jumps when he feels Hotch's hands caressing and spreading the globes of his ass. He moans as he slides his mouth down to the base of Gideon's dick.

Luckily, he's drawn his mouth off of Gideon's cock for a moment when he feels Hotch's tongue licking at his hole. "Fuck!" he shouts, the feeling totally unexpected. He's barely recovered from that when he Hotch pushes his tongue inside him and then Spencer is coming. His head is thrown back, his hips jerking as his come spurts onto the desktop without anyone having touched him. Hotch's hands on his hips are the only thing keeping him from collapsing.

"C'mon, Spencer," Gideon urges, pushing his hips forward. It takes him a few seconds to recover before he can concentrate enough to suck Gideon's cock back into his mouth.

He can hear Hotch moving around behind him and he moans when he feels a slick finger slide into his hole. Spencer turns his head and sees Hotch kneeling on the desk behind him, his cock hard and sticking up. "Oh, god," he murmurs, and he goes back to sucking Gideon's cock, right down to the root, his nose pressed against the wiry hair of Gideon's pubes. He swallows around Gideon's dick and it's all Gideon needs; his hips jerk a little as his hot come spurts down Spencer's throat as he moans his release. Slowly, Spencer pulls his head back, releasing Gideon's softening cock from his mouth. He looks up at Gideon from under the darkness of his eyelashes, pleased to see the slack look on the older man's face.

Gideon urges Spencer up onto his hands again and leans forward, ravishing his mouth with a kiss, totally dominating and owning him, much as he had with Hotch earlier. Gideon reaches his hands out, sliding them down Spencer's chest, and as Gideon pinches his nipples, Hotch pushes his cock balls deep inside of Spencer with one thrust. Gasping, Spencer pulls his mouth away from Gideon's and he can feel his cock getting hard again. Hotch starts pumping in and out of him, slowly at first, increasing his rhythm as he continues.

Spencer knows he won't last long and he groans when he feels Hotch's hand start stroking his cock in counter rhythm to his thrusts into Spencer's ass. Hotch leans forward, covering Spencer's back; he's biting, licking and kissing Spencer's neck and shoulders. Hotch's thrusting speeds up as he gets closer to orgasm and it's driving Spencer close to his own edge, too. "Oh god, Aaron, yes, I'm gonna…fuck, I'm gonna…" he moans as Hotch pushes into him, hard, one final time. Hotch groans as he shoots his load into Spencer. When Gideon twists his nipples hard the pleasure-pain of it drives Spencer to come again, groaning as Hotch milks his cock dry. All he wants to do is collapse into a heap and not move for a few hours.

Hotch pulls him up so he's sitting on his knees, pressed with his back against Hotch's chest. One of Hotch's hands is splayed over his abdomen and Hotch brings the other one up, the one he'd been using to jerk Spencer off and licks Spencer's come off his hand. Spencer closes his eyes, head dropping back onto Hotch's shoulder. He's pretty sure he felt his cock try and twitch at the sight. "I…you're trying to kill me, aren't you?" he whispers.

Spencer hears and feels Hotch's chuckle. "Oh, you'll be fine, Spencer," he says before moving to kiss him again. This time, it's a gentle, chaste kiss and Spencer sighs when it's over. "Let's get off the desk."

Nodding his agreement, Spencer sits down, wincing a bit at the slight soreness in his ass. "Are you okay?" Hotch asks, having climbed off the desk to stand in front of Spencer. He nods that he is okay and pulls Hotch to him, pulling him down for another kiss. While they're kissing, Gideon has picked up Spencer's clothes.

"C'mon you two, lets get dressed. We can go to my place," he says, pulling on his pants.

"Both of us?" Spencer asks, confused.

Hotch nods. "Yeah, Haley's away this weekend. Visiting her mother," he sees Spencer's perplexed look. He shrugs. "We have an open marriage. And, yes, she takes other lovers, too." He does up his jeans.

Spencer is surprised at his lack of surprise over this information but then again, tonight has been a night of revelations. While he gets dressed, Aaron grabs some paper towel from a cabinet and cleans off the desk, throwing the towels into the trashcan when he's done. Spencer finishes doing up his jeans and looks up to see the other two men watching him. "I'm ready," he says.

"Let's go then," Hotch says and they head out.

Before they leave, Reid has to go down to his desk and get his bag. Hotch and Gideon are waiting for him by the elevator. He's surprised to see Morgan still at his own desk.

Morgan smirks at him. "So, how was that 'conference call'?"

"Um, it was, um, you know, fine," Spencer manages and he knows he's blushing furiously but there's nothing he can do to stop it.

"Hey, Sweetcheeks, hurry it up! Garcia's taxi service doesn't wait for very many men!" Penelope calls out across the bullpen.

"On my way, Hotstuff," Morgan shouts back, laughing. Then he looks at Spencer, dark eyes glittering with humour. "Yeah, those conference calls can be pretty intense sometimes," he says, offhandedly. "Catch you later, Reid." He grabs his jacket and starts walking toward Garcia. He looks back and says, "Oh, and Reid? Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Spencer is speechless. Surely, Morgan hadn't…didn't know about…. Spencer grabs his bag. He looks at Gideon and Hotch for a moment before walking slowly toward them. It seems he has a few questions to ask them….


End file.
